utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Halyosy
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 16 marca 2014r. |Obraz = 210px-Halyos1.jpg |Szerokość obrazu = 180 |Podpis obrazu = |Tytuł1 = Płeć |Zawartość1 = Mężczyzna |Tytuł2 = Japoński zapis |Zawartość2 = ハルヨシ (haruyoshi) |Tytuł3 = Prawdziwe imię |Zawartość3 = 森 晴義 (Mori Haruyoshi) |Tytuł4 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość4 = 13 maja, 1981 (wiek 32 lat) |Tytuł5 = Status |Zawartość5 = Aktywny |Tytuł6 = Lata aktywności |Zawartość6 = 2007 - do dziś. |Tytuł7 = Strony na NND |Zawartość7 = NNDuser page mylist/5021302 co392944 |Tytuł8 = Kanał na YT |Zawartość8 = halyosy |Tytuł9 = Partnezry w kolabie |Zawartość9 = that, Nitmegane }} Halyosy (ハルヨシ) jest Utaite i byłym wokalistą nieistniejącego już zespołu absorb. Czasami modyfikuje słowa piosenek które śpiewa. To on był twórcą męskiej wersji Melt. Jego głos jest silny i elastyczny. Potrafi osiągnąć wysokie noty i nie brzmi przy tym na zmęczonego. Śpiewa z emocjami i z pasją, często zmienia utwory by podkreślić efekt. W rezultacie jest ogromnie popularny, a jego covery mają po kilkaset tysięcy odsłon. Bardzo lubi śpiewać w stylu R&B. Halyosy stworzył parę Vocaloidowych piosenek, w tym jedną która została hitem: ,,Sakura no Ame'. '''Piosenka ta wielokrotnie podbijała cotygodniowe rankingi Vocaloidowych piosenek. Ostatecznie piosenka straciła popularność, by znów ją zyskać gdy '''absorb wykonali ją na zakończeniu szkoły średniej w marcu 2009 roku co spowodowało, że piosenka zajęła pierwsze miejsce w cotygodniowym rankingu Vocaloid. Stała się hitem jako piosenka na zakończenia szkoły w całej Japonii a także CD piosenki zostało wydane''.'' Posiada własny kanał na YouTube jako halyosy jednak wrzucił tam niewiele swoich prac. Rozpoczął również inny projekt nazwany voiceberg, pod ten projekt wrzuca swoje Vocaloidowe piosenki a także sprzedaje to jako album. Współpraca i projekty #Członek absorb #Tonari de (22.07.2007r.) #Michishirube (17.10.2007r.) #Sakura no Ame (26.09.2008r.) #Ai no Uta (15.04.2009r.) #Saigo no Kagi (04.09.2009r.) #we walk abreast (20.05.2009r.) #Gakuen (21.04.2011r.) #RAP BLEND (01.07.2011r.) #Brilliant White Noise (13.08.2011r.) #Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 5 (07.09.2011r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (31.12.2011r.) #POLYHOLIC (31.12.2011r.) #Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~ Utahite Hikite ~ (11.08.2012r.) #BabyPod (26.09.2012r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3 (31.12.2012r.) #"Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl Utattemita" wo Kiitemita (13.03.2013r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 4 (31.12.2013r.) #FuwariP Dayo☆ ~ Minna de Utattemita ~ (05.03.2014r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (Addicted to You) feat. Soraru , halyosy (chorus), Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) (Original with LOLI.COM , arranged by Tonkatsu ) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. halyosy i Nitmegane (2012.11.01)} # "ODDS&ENDS" (2012.11.23) (YouTube only) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Halyosy, Ryo-kun , Gero , Rib , Dasoku i Kashitaro Ito (2012.12.30) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.01.25) (Usunięte z NND) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) -ponowne wrzucenie- (2013.01.26) #"Nijigen Dream Fever" (Two-Dimensional Dream Fever) -Funk ver.- (2013.02.18) #"Shalala" (2013.02.21) #"Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.03.18) #"Start Line" (Original) feat. Ishigantou i halyosy (chorus) (2013.07.07) #"Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. halyosy i Nitmegane (2013.07.25) #"Telekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.30) (Tylko dla Społeczności) #"Telekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.31) #"Kyoukai no Kanata" (2013.12.23)}} Dyskografia Ciekawostki *Jego nazwa sceniczna to również jego prawdziwe imię, Haruyoshi (晴義). *Aktualnie żyje w Minato-ku, w Tokyo. *Urodził się w Tajimi-shi, w Gifu. *Potrafi mówić po angielsku, koreańsku i oczywiście japońsku. Linki *Blog *Twitter *Oficjalna Strona *Oficjalna Strona Projektu voiceberg *Myspace *Mixi *Facebook *Tumblr *Pixiv Galeria Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Utaite-producenci